Revolutionize the World
by Ara Moon
Summary: In a world where the League and Team Rocket battle for power, where humans are enslaved and Pokemon are just toys, where science is deadly, there is a ray of hope. Five very different people. Yet together, they can change their world. (AU, slash)


****

Revolutionize the World

Author's Notes: *gasps* Ara's back with another Alternate Universe! Don't know where this one came from. Probably the effects of too much fic-reading… Ah well. I specialize in songfics and AU's, anyway. ^_^ This is something that just popped into my mind. Inspired by a picture I saw. I would tell you what it was a picture of, but that might give the plot away. ^_^ Well, as always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon, but I'll give you… *checks pockets* a note from Social Studies Jeff passed to me, half a leaf, and my precious Bob the Nickel… er, a shoe for it. *clutches Bob* ^_^ 

****

Revolutionize the World

By Ara Moon

****

Prologue

Awake…

I was awake. Not swirling unconsciously, but thinking, feeling, free from slumber's chains. Awake. Alive. Free.

Well, almost free. _Free from what? _I questioned silently. I had no clue where I was. It seemed as if I was suspended weightlessly, floating in a tank of translucent blue liquid. 

Gray machines hummed around me. I ripped wires out of my flesh, recognizing the unusual traits they held. _Red. Blue. Smooth. Wet. _They were all new, yet seemed so familiar to my lost mind. I moved my aqua eyes to examine my surroundings more closely. 

My brain surprised me with its vast knowledge. It could name the purpose of almost all the equipment around me. Yet it lacked one important thing, that I knew. It lacked all personal memories.

I placed my hands on the cool glass. Everything was so confusing. Where was I? _Who _was I? My fingertips dragged down the smooth glass. _What _was I? I glared at the glass. No matter what, I'd answer all my questions. And some stupid tube of water would _not _stand in my way.

Shattered glass rained around the room. Alarms blared, and yells came from the corridors. I paid them all no heed as I walked determinedly out of the dreary facility. The answers I sought would only be found outside those walls. Only then would I be free.

~*~*~*~*((POV SWITCH))*~*~*~*~

Sun glared down on my already-tanned flesh, causing more sunburns. I raked my arm in a familiar motion, scooping up as much water as I possibly could into the broken buckets. Sometimes I thought that they gave me the worst supplies purposely, just so that I would have to work harder. 

I eyed the bridge from my spot along the river. Immediately, I felt a painful snap against my back, and a harsh whisper in my ear. "Focus, Satoshi," a strong feminine voice ordered from behind, whispering. I nodded, the whip marks sore on my previously-scathed skin burning. Musashi moved on, over to Koijiro. She had to make sure she didn't linger, for that would arise suspicions with her superiors, and she didn't want to get on their bad side, like I was. 

Being an ex-League Master had its ups and downs. For example, I was feared and respected by many. I had some of the strongest Pokemon in the known world, Pikachu especially. And I got this really neat hat, without even having to send in thousands of entries to contests that only idiots would enter. 

Then there were the downs. Like the fact that I was one of the world's most wanted. And the fact that I was captured by the enemy. Oh, never can forget that one little fact. 

There had been a huge battle. My teammates were slowly falling, one by one. Takeshi was down. I had to do _something_. And so I sacrificed myself for them. Since then, my life had been a living hell. 

Team Rocket had made me a personal servant to their boss. I worked in the fields, doing whatever the bastards told me to. Getting water, planting, healing and breeding Pokemon, shining shoes, my life was in their filthy hands. 

I had unruly dirty ebony hair, and my chocolate eyes had lost their shine. Slowly, I thinned from the lack of food, and my back was raw from the abuse. But, as long as the others were safe, I'd endure the slavery of my body. For they would never enslave my soul. 

~*~*~*~*((POV SWITCH))*~*~*~*~

Gunshots echoed around me as I dashed through the trees, my hand buried in Shigeru's. Chuchino used his electricity to make a shield around us as we ran. Suddenly, a searing pain shot through my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder, I turned quickly, shooting randomly into the group of pursuers. It was clear that they were Rocket members; they had the typical grunt uniform. But it would have mattered either way. We were fugitives. 

Oh, how rude of me! My name is Hiroshi. I have never known my last name; I was brought into the League for training when I was young. And my partner? Ex-Rocket Ookido Shigeru, grandson of a well-known scientist. 

It may have seemed like an odd team. After all, the Rockets were fighting the League for ownership of the known world. But, somehow, we had met each other, and we were inseparable. 

Shigeru grabbed me, pulling me into the dense foliage. We held our breathes, waiting for them to pass by so we could run. Eventually, they did, and we dashed off to our makeshift home. My vision began to blur as the dirty cave came into sight. 

"Hang in there, Hiro-chan," Shigeru murmured in my ear, and I leaned my weight against him. It seemed as though the battles were becoming more frequent, the injuries worsening, and the end of our dream coming closer. 

Shigeru and I had met in battle so long ago. We were from opposite teams; I never thought that I'd fall for him. After all, he was an arrogant, snobbish, brooding Rocket _male_, with beautiful silky red-brown hair and eyes you could get lost in and never want to return from… Eh, I guess he _did_ have his ups… 

He really wasn't that bad, I learned. The arrogance and snobbishness was only a mask he put up for protection against the other Rockets, and he never lost his inner or outer beauty. He was everything a man could want in an, er, man. 

But, best of all, Shigeru was _mine_. As I was his. His silky hair was _mine _to run my fingers through, his brooding eyes were _mine _to get lost in, his soft, gentle lips _mine _to kiss at night, his body, his soul, _mine_… 

Lifting me into his arms, he carried me into our cave and laid me down on our "bed." He took off my shirt, tossing it aside as he studied my wound. Reaching into a small crevice in the rocks, he pulled out the necessary medical supplies. "Now, this might hurt a bit, Hiro-chan…" I nodded, knowing the drill. We had both acquired many injuries since we abandoned our respective teams. 

I winced as he removed the bullet. Technology advances allowed an easier procedure, but it still hurt like hell. Shigeru looked up at me. "There. You okay?" He began wrapping the would with his shirt, and I smiled. 

"I'll be okay, Geru-chan," I replied, leaning against my koibito's chest. There is always something comforting about just cuddling against your lover, inhaling their scent and letting the world go past you. And, if anything, I wanted the world to just fly past us, leave us alone and letting us just be together _without _the daily struggle. 

Tying a knot with the sleeves, Shigeru rolled over so that he was on top of me. He pinned me down, grinning playfully. I tilted my head up, and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. Grabbing his shoulders, I pulled myself up and applied more force. His hands slid under the small of my back. Finally, we broke the kiss, and he just lay on top of me, our faces inches apart. 

"Geru…" I whispered to him, staring into his eyes, "do you think this madness will _ever _cease?" Shigeru's brooding dark green eyes looked distant and thoughtful for a moment. Then he pulled me into a gentle hug, nuzzling against my neck. 

"I hope so, Hiro-chan…" he murmured into my shoulder. His warm breath felt comforting to me on this cold night. "I hope so…"

~*~*~*~*((POV SWITCH))*~*~*~*~

Nighttime was cold and harsh this time of year, especially in the metallic city of Saffron. It was not the type of weather I wanted to be out in, especially with the danger of League trainers or Rocket grunts finding my fiancee and I. 

I felt the fiery-headed woman slide her hand into mine, leaning in closer to my chest. Wrapping an arm around her, I mumbled quietly, "Don't worry, Scrat, we're almost there." She nodded, and we soon slipped into the abandoned Silph Co. Building. 

Ever since the war began, more and more businesses began to close down. Our once beautiful and peaceful lands were torn by rivalry and destruction. Each side wanted to get a hold of as much power as they could. 

Innocent people were caught in the chaos. Scrat's parents, my siblings and dead-beat father; all killed because they got in the way. After the Rockets killed my family, I joined the League. My family had run the Pewter Gym, after all, so I was a pretty good trainer. I thought I had chosen the good guy's side.

But then I realized that there was no good or bad. The League harbored its own dark secrets, evils too great to speak of. And so I fled. Along the way, I met an ex-Rocket, also attempting to escape from the horrors of war. I was a bit cold towards her at first; Team Rocket had cost me all I had ever known. But Scrat hadn't turned out to be so bad after all. 

The cold gray hallways echoed our footsteps as we walked. I had a gun holstered at my side, and Scrat held some Rocket-made escape supplies that we'd use if necessary. You see, leaving the League didn't free us from war. You either fought, or you died. So Scrat and I founded the Rebellion. And now, we needed to seek the advice of our greatest secret weapon. 

Finally, we reached the end of the bleak corridor. A blue pad lay on the floor. Grabbing Scrat, we stepped on it, and soon found ourselves in a barely-lit room. 

A monotonous yet mystical voice called to us from the corner of the room. "Hello, Takeshi, Scrat. I assume you have come here in need of my guidance?" The long-haired woman was bathed in shadows. Her pale skin glowed under the slight flicker given off by a fire in front of her, adding more mystery to her hidden features. She had covered herself with a thick blanket. I shuddered at the her eerie appearance. 

"Come, sit, and ask me what you wish," she said, gesturing to the ground before her. We complied, trying to take in as much heat from the fire as we could. "Now, what knowledge does your cause seek?" 

I looked to Scrat, and she nodded. "The Rebellion seeks your assistance, Natsume. We have heard from other sources that the League plans an attack on nearby Cerulean to claim the town. Can you tell us when?" Natsume nodded, and closed her eyes. Her body began to give off a lavender glow. After a while, her eyes snapped open. Various objects in the room stopped floating. 

She looked at the two of us, her eyes resting on Scrat, who had asked the question. "The attack will occur next Wednesday. But do not send all your troops to fight, for shortly after, the Rockets will counter with an attempt to take Goldenrod. Prepare the Johto base for battle." We stood, bowing. 

I bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Natsume." She rose her hand, gesturing for us to stop. "Yes?" I asked her, somewhat impatiently. I wanted to leave before any troops patrolled the area. 

She smiled slightly, turning to Scrat. "I can see your thoughts, Scrat-chan. Don't worry; the war will soon take a turn in your favor. Perhaps not with a battle, but a new alliance will be formed. One so small, yet so powerful. One that will change the world as it has come to be." Scrat and I held similar shocked looks. The war turning? 

Scrat looked at her. "Who will be in this group?" she asked quietly. Natsume closed her eyes briefly. "I do not know their names or faces, except for Takeshi's. But one is a slave; he seems familiar. Another is a young woman; fiery in heart and in battle. The last two are in love; they too seek a free future. And together you will be the brightest ray of hope this broken world will ever find." 

I stared. Including me, that made five. How could five people revolutionize the world? "Very simply, Takeshi," Natsume said. "You will not be fighting alone. Those five are only the main ones. But others will come into play. You must wait." I nodded. 

"Yes, Natsume-sama. Thank you for your guidance." I bowed again, as did Scrat. As we turned to leave, I felt Natsume smile. "Oh, and Scrat?" she said as we left. My fiancee turned. "Yes?" she asked, confused. 

Natsume smiled brightly, tossing her a shiny white stone on a black cord. Her happiness seemed to fill the room, as did a touch of mischief. "Congratulations." Scrat blinked as we left the room. 

Meanwhile, I was deep in thought. What did she mean? Who were these people? And what could a few nobodies do to revolutionize the world? 

~*~*~*~*((END))*~*~*~*~

Yes! Done! Whooo! *cough* Er, didn't the sections seem to get longer as we progressed…? Ah well. I promise, future parts _will_ be longer. I just wanted to get some things introduced. Well, I hope you enjoy! *waddles off to work on Never the Same*

Note: This fic is dedicated to **Scrat with a G**, **Tempral Bouncer**, and **dana-chan **for the simple reason that they're them. ^_^ And also because, despite the fact that I'm completely insane and tend to be rather boring, they still talk to me and force me to write. Arigatou gozaimasu! 


End file.
